Especial
by eclipse total
Summary: "No quiero morir... eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por su mente desde que había despertado. Él solo quería ser especial, no quería verse al espejo y ser uno más del montón. Ese maldito deseo lo había llevado a ese momento, donde asustado espera por que alguien abra la puerta." [Seidou!centric]


**Disclaimer:** TG y Takizawa Seidou son creaciones de Ishida Sui, lo único mio es este headcannon sobre él.

Siempre me pregunté sobre el porqué alguién como él era investigador, y en cima se esforzaba tanto por sobre salir, es decir... a diferencia de la mayoría (Y todos los personajes que tienen participación en el CCG en el manga), Seidou tiene una familia completa donde al parecer el único que se "distanció" fue él. Por eso aproveche el reto para escribir este headcannon n.n

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler de TG:Re (A partir del cap 20)

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: Recuerdos, perteneciente al foro _Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul_

 **Palabras:** 489 (Por poquito, me costó dejarlo en menos de 500 xD)

* * *

 ** _\- Especial -_**

* * *

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras.

Solo un halo de luz cruzaba por debajo de la puerta, de vez en cuando cruzaba alguna sombra o escuchaba los pasos sobre la madera podrida, delatando la agitada actividad dentro del _Aogiri tree_ , de vez en cuando la sombra detenía sus pasos frente a la puerta y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar acelerado, pensando que en pocos segundos la puerta se abriría, sin embargo, esto no pasaba.

Esa puerta no se había abierto desde que había despertado hace ya un par de días. Mentiría si dijera que no había intentado huir, pero la única salida posible era esa puerta, y ya había intentado abrirla incontables veces, más no cedía y estaba lo suficientemente débil como para tirarla de un empujón.

 _No quiero morir... No quiero morir... No quiero morir..._

Su situación era desesperada y aquellas tres palabras era lo único que había podido pensar desde que despertó. Sentado, hecho un ovillo sobre la cama y con la delgada manta cubriéndolo solo pudo morderse los labios, probando el sabor de su propia sangre.

 _Oh, cierto... hace rato que había estado teniendo hambre..._

Mientras seguía masticando su labio inferior, cerró los ojos y vio lo que hasta el momento había sido su vida. Llega el momento en la vida de todo ser humano en que se pregunta por un propósito en su vida, siempre nos dicen que somos especiales en algo, entonces... ¿En que era especial él?

Seidou se pregunta mientras ve su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo, fue cuando asistía a su primer año de escuela media. En el desayuno su hermana menor no para de molestarlo, y no hay nada que lo haga enojarse más que eso. Su madre sale de la cocina con el desayuno especial para él y su padre solo lee el periódico como todas las mañanas. Esa mañana no varía de ninguna otra y sabe que tanto él como su familia tampoco lo hacen.

 _Pero Takizawa Seidou quería ser especial en algo... quería verse al espejo y notar que ya no era otro del montón..._

Y fue esa mañana que su vida cambió, cuando su hermana y él fueron atacados por un ghoul en una callejuela vacía, todo gracias a que su hermana quería ir por un camino más corto. Fue la primera vez que se vio en la posibilidad de perder la vida... y eso le aterró.

 _De no ser por la intervención de una paloma hubieran muerto._

Ese día supo lo que quería ser, lo que le haría especial.

Mientras masticaba ahora uno de sus dedos, volvió a escuchar pasos detrás de la puerta, una sombra se detuvo frente a esta, pero esta vez, si cedió. La luz comenzó a desplazar a las tinieblas y una silueta se dejó ver, el corazón de Takizawa volvió a latir, esta vez con más fuerza.

De pie en el umbral, estaba el ghoul que lo había llevado ahí.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Mi personaje favorito es Kaneki/Haise, en segundo Susuya, en tercero Hide, en cuarto Akira y en quinto Takizawa (Y en sexto Mutsuki -w-). A excepción de Kaneki, el resto de mis favoritos no tienen tanta popularidad como me gustaría... ¡Takizawa ni siquiera figura entre personajes en el fandom! xD Esto no deja de sorprenderme... En fin, yo deje mi granito de arena n.n espero les gustara.


End file.
